disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Common Skills
' 'This may not be an exhaustive list, considering the ~120 Playable Characters available in . are those that many playable characters have. Unlocking Skills requires spending Skill Points in a character's Skill Tree. In , Skills are arranged in groups, with a separate tabbed window for each group. Common group names include: *Force Ability *Force Finisher *Health & Defense *Melee Skills *Ranged Skills *Shields & Tricks *Special Ability Skills are listed below by their commonly known names, and are grouped with related skills - not necessarily where they appearSome skills don't appear on a tab that corresponds to the skill, e.g. for Hector Barbossa, his "Parlay Away" (aka Ricochet) Skill states "can ricochet certain ranged attacks", yet appears on his "Melee Skills" tab. in the Skill Tree (as some don't always appear on the same tab for all characters that have the Skill). Characters may have unique names for some of these skills. Defense These Skills are defensive in nature, and may not cause combat damage, but rather are intended to reduce or negate damage directed at the Character. Regenerating Shields Shields that must be depleted before the Character's health is affected. They regenerate over time. Regenerating Shield Upgrade Increases the rate at which the shields regenerate. Repel Repel an attacking opponent. Tap the (block button) just before an attack. Requires skilled timing. Ricochet While blocking, by holding the (block button) while standing still, the Character can ricochet certain ranged attacks. Shield Capacity Increases the amount of damage the shield can stop. Flight These Skills are only applicable to Characters with the Flyer Special Ability (e.g. Tinker Bell. Flight Speed Increases the speed of the Character's flight. Hold the (jump button) to hover, hold the (LT, left trigger) while hovering for free flight. Force Ability These Skills are only applicable to Characters with the Force Adept and Lightsaber Master Special Abilities, and are their named Special Move (such as Yoda's Special Move "Master in Motion"). This group may also contain other Skills typically found on the "Special Ability" tab of other characters related to their Special Move. Force Finisher These Skills are only applicable to Characters with the Force Adept and Lightsaber Master Special Abilities. This group may also contain other Skills typically found on the "Ranged Attack" tab of other characters. Finishing Move The Character uses the Force to finish a combo attack by holding the (action button) at the end of a combo when an opponent is hit. Finishing Move Bonus Increases the damage caused by the Character's Force Finisher when holding the (action button) at the end of a combo when an opponent is hit. Finishing Move Frequency Increases how often the Character can use their Force Finisher. Health These Skills relate to the health of a Character or ally (e.g. Sidekicks in 2.0 and 3.0), whether the player's own or another. Healing Aura Allows the Character to heal heroes around them while blocking by holding the (block button). This is effectively an upgrade to Healing Block. For example, Rapunzel and Tinker BellWhile Healing Aura is listed as an upgrade for Rapunzel, Tinker Bell has a named version of this skill called "Healing Magic" that does not have a Healing Block as a prerequisite in her Skill Tree. has this Skill. Healing Block Allows the Character to heal themself while blocking by holding the (block button). For example, Rapunzel has this Skill. Health Boost Increases the Character's maximum health. There is also a Super Health Boost version of the Skill. Helping Hand Decreases the amount of health needed to revive another Character (or ally). There is also a Helping Hand Upgrade version of the Skill. Melee These Skills relate to combat at close range, regardless of whether a Pack or Tool is used. Air Assault Upgrade Increase the damage and area of effect of the Character's Air Assault, when tapping the (jump button), followed by the (attack button). Block Breaker A counter attack maneuver, performed by holding the (attack button), that allows the Character to break an opponent's block. Damage Increase Increases the destructive power of the Character's combo attacks and any equipped Packs when tapping the (attack button). There are also upgraded versions of the skill that further increase the power of the Character's combo attacks and any equipped Packs. Repel When performing a Block Breaker skill, release the (attack button) then tap the (attack button) to perform a powerful attack that repels an opponent. Requires skilled timing. Street Spike Allows the Character to slam a carried object into the ground by tapping the (attack button). Ranged These Skills relate to combat at a range where the Character can't otherwise directly reach out and touch the target, regardless of whether a Pack or Tool is used (as some Characters have Ranged Skills that require neither). Ammo Boost *For Cars characters, increases the number of shots that can be fired from the Multishot Load-Out when the (attack button) is pressed, before pausing to reload. There are also upgraded versions of the skill that further increase the number of shots that can be fired. Ranged Attack Upgrade *For non-Cars characters, increases the damage of the Character's ranged attacks and any equipped Tools when the (right trigger) is pressed. *For Cars characters, increases the damage of the Character's ranged attacks and any equipped Load-Outs when the (attack button) is pressed. There are also upgraded versions of the skill that further increase the damage of the Character's ranged attacks and any equipped Tools or Load-Outs. Rate of Fire Upgrade Increases the rate of fire of any equipped Special These are Skills that don't otherwise belong to any other group, and may include Skills related to a Character's Special Move if they have one ( Characters do not). Mid-Air Recovery Allows the Character to recover in mid-air by tapping the (jump button). Power Disc Recharge Upgrade Increases the rate at which the Power Disc meter fills. Run Speed Increases the Character's running speed. Special Move Meter Upgrade Adds a charge to the Special Move Meter. When filled, the Character can activate their Special Move. Special Move Bonus Increases the damage caused by the Character's Special Move. Speedy Meter Upgrade Increases the rate at which the Special Move meter fills when purple Sparks (aka Power Pickups) are obtained. Super Jump Hold the (jump button) on the controller to perform a Super Jump. There are also upgraded versions of the skill: the first upgrade increases the power of the Super Jump, the second upgrade maximizes the power of the Super Jump. Tricks These are non-combat Skills that only apply to Cars characters. High Jump Allows the Character to jump higher when tapping the (jump button). There is also an upgraded version of the skill that allows the Character to jump higher still when tapping the (jump button). Note that Cars characters do not have a Double Jump skill. Trick Speed Increases the speed at which the Character can perform their signature tricks. References Category:List pages